Game Tale
by thoughtmaker
Summary: A boy gets sucked into the Game World by characters of his favourite games. They hope that he can help them.please review. i need YOUR input on this!
1. Chapter 1

Michael walked into the kitchen. He reached out his hand and opened the refrigerator door and looked for something to snack on. "Apples? No. Oranges? No. Popsicles and pop? Perfect," he thought. He took out one of each and closed the door.

He made his way back to the television and set down his food. He tried to open the popsicles while un-pausing the game he was playing but got it all over himself. Shrugging it off he started licking up the mess and hoping to himself that it wouldn't stain. He looked up at the screen and saw something that shouldn't be there. He had played The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker many times but he couldn't remember this part ever happening.

Putting down the popsicles onto their wrapper, he concentrated on the television. The screen seemed to be moving in and out as it changed colors. "What the heck is going on?" He crawled over towards the television and gave it a good smack. Nothing. Michael raised his hand to tap the screen but then something shot out and attached itself to his arm. He struggled against whatever was pulling him but it was too powerful. With amazing speed the thing from the television pulled him into the screen. Michael could only see colors changing rapidly before he passed out

I know this part may not be the most exciting part but it'll get better. Remember the faster you review the fast I update so please tell me what you think! Also if you have any requests as to which video game characters you want to have in this story just let me know in your comments! Thanks !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"Am I dead?", he silently thought this to himself. "But if I'm dead then how am I thinking that I am dead? I guess that means I'm alive then." He then slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he blinked a few times and cleared it and then he could see all around him. He was startled to see many people looking at him like he was about to do something extraordinary.

"Um. Hello?"

Everybody else in the room broke out into whispers. "What's with these people?" he thought. Then he noticed something he hadn't before. All of these people had very old clothing. All of them were in long flowing gowns that reached the floor. They appeared to be nurses.

"Can someone tell me where I am?" he asked. One of the women stepped forward and replied, "You are in Hyrule, sir." Michael put on a puzzled face. Hyrule? How could he be there? He was in his room playing games. Unless of course, the television transported him to Hyrule. His thoughts were then interrupted by the voice of an elderly old man.

"Ah so I see you have finally awakened, Savior."

"How did I get here? What's going on?"

"Don't worry young one all will be explained. If you could just follow me down this hallway."

Michael swung his legs over the bed and got onto his feet. He caught up with the old man, who was going at a very fast pace for his age. He didn't know what to say so he waited for the old man to say the first word. But he never did. They continued down the hallway until they got to the end and Michael's patience ran out. "Would you please explain to me, why, and how I got here?" The older man just smiled and said, "Don't worry, as soon as we enter this door I will be able to tell you everything."

)))))))))))))) So? How did you like it: )


	3. Chapter 3

)))))) Before you get mad that your favorite characters are not there, just keep in mind that I have only have a general idea where this story is going so please tell me what you think and want and I'll do my best! Thanks and enjoy! Chapter Three 

The old man opened the large wooden doors to reveal many people sitting in a circle. Some of them were not even people. Michael recognized these people or things as characters from his favorite video games.

There was Mario standing next to Princess Peach. Kirby, Donkey Kong, and the Prince of Persia, along with many others were there. There was a young Toad standing on a pedestal next to the hero of Hyrule himself. You could tell Link from the others by his unusual all green clothing.

The two newcomers walked into the room. They were met by many ooos and aahs and Michael felt like he had just done something amazing. Link gestured for Michael and the old man to sit down in two of the empty chairs near him.

Just then Link began to write on a piece of paper. When he was done, he handed it to the toad next to him. "As many of you know, King Link is a mute. He can only answer by nodding his head or shaking it. In light of this I have been chosen to be the King's speaker." The young toad then proceeded to clear his throat before he read the paper. "Welcome one and all, and a very special welcome to our visitor from the Outer Dimension." With this, Link looked at Michael with a smile. "We all know of the recent events that concern everyone in this world. Some more than others. But we all know the importance of what we must do."

Michael was very confused about what was going on and decided to speak up. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but what are you talking about? Why am I here? I want some answers." Everyone in the room went silent. Michael suddenly regretted what he had just done. "What do you mean, 'what am I talking about?' Don't you know why you are here? Don't you know that you are supposed to help us?" The toad's face took on a very serious look.

"Have you not played this game before?"


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was dumbstruck.

"Have I played this game before? What is this guy talking about?" he thought.

"Well, have you or have you not played this game before? If you have not then all of this has been in vain."

"Um. I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about."

The toad as well as everyone else looked very disappointed. Michael just couldn't figure out what was going on. "We had our top scientist bring you from your world to ours. You were supposed to know how to be him. How to beat this game and save us all," said the toad as he looked upon Michael who was still had a confused face on.

"You see, in our world, life continues much like yours. There may be slight differences but it is generally the same. Except, for one thing. Future events that have not yet taken place in our world seem to appear in yours in the form of games."

With this, Michael became even more confused. "What? Why? Does that mean any game I have ever played, has happened here?"

The toad nodded his head. "Yes, we were hoping that you would have played the game that told the future of our world right now. We were hoping that you could lead us against him."

"Who is this buy you keep talking about?"

"He is an evil man. He plans to take over our entire universe. With your help we would have had a chance. Now I'm not so sure." Then the Prince of Persia stood up. "Enough of this! Even without this kid's help we will still fight. There is still a chance of victory! We must stick together to defeat Morgan!" Michael thought that Morgan was not a very dastardly name for an evil person bent on the control of the entire world, but he didn't say anything about it. "Well, that's fine and all, but how am I supposed to get back to my world. I've got school tomorrow and I don't want to be too sleepy." Everyone glared at Michael.

"Well, I suppose we do not have any use for you anymore. If you do not wish to take a part in all of this then we have no right to force you. I just have to ask you. Have you really never played this game before?"

Michael shook his head.

The toad looked at him for a while. He finally said, "Then I see no reason to keep…" His sentence was cut short by the sound of a large explosion. People started panicking. It was total chaos as people and creatures made their way out of the main hall. There were many screams and words like, "They're here!"

Michael was being pushed forward towards the end of the corridor, where he could see that some of he faster people were already opening the door. He finally got outside the door but people kept pushing forwards. "What were they running from?" he wondered, but then he saw the answer. He looked up to see a large ship above Hyrule Castle. It was blasting the Castle to bits!

"Heya idioto!"

Michael didn't know who the voice was talking to but he turned around. He saw Mario waving his hand to follow him. "Whata are you waiting for!" he yelled. Michael sprinted over to him and they both went as fast as they can across the field. Although Mario was a fat plumber, he could run surprisingly fast and Michael had a hard time keeping up with him.

Michael turned his head to see what was left of Hyrule Castle. It was being attacked by creatures about his own size, but it did not matter because of their large numbers. "What the heck are those things!" He yelled to Mario while gasping for air. "Thosa Morgan's men. It'sa too hard to explain. I'lla tell you later. Keepa running towardsa those woods and we'lla hide there."

As they ran through into the trees Michael saw a sign and it read, "Kokiri Forest."

)))))There done hope you liked it. Tried to make this one a little longer than the last few. Alright please read and review if you liked it… or even if you didn't lol. Ima go maka you a real nice new chapter now, okay? Oh and I there will be Fayt from Star Oceanin this story, but you will have to wait and see when he appears. Okay thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Michael had never run as quickly as he was now. He was out of breath and he didn't know if he could keep it up any longer. The trees were whistling as he went by, and he found it soothing. He then thought about what was going on.

"This is crazy. I must be dreaming. There is no way that any of this could be real and I am running alongside Mario," he thought.

They had been running a long while and Michael finally stopped. " Hey Mario I think we can stop now. I don't think they will find us." Mario shook his head, "No, nota yet, we have to go… heya who are you?" Mario looked over at a small kid in a mask. He seemed to have flute in his hand. "Oh me? My name is Robert, but everyone around here calls me Skull Kid. I saw what happened over at the castle. Bad stuff. I know you guys probably want a place to hide right? We can't stay here very long. Those guys from the castle are not very far away." The kid turned to go but then looked back, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Mario and Michael both followed the young kid. Robert seemed to know his way around the forest. With every twist and turn, Michael was starting to get more and more confused. "Haven't we been here before?" he thought to himself. All of a sudden the kid stopped. In front of them stood the largest tree Michael had ever seen.

"I am the great Deku Tree. And you must be the child from the other world." If Michael had not played the Zelda games he would have been much more surprised by this talking tree.

"Great Deku tree I brought these guys with me so we could hide here," said Robert.

"Yes my child, I have already heard of the things that have happened at Hyrule Castle. Morgan is already taking over. Soon there will be no stopping him." He paused for a second. "Quick! Climb onto my branches." The giant tree brought the branches down to the ground and the three jumped on top of them. The Deku Tree raised them up with startling speed until, they were hidden by the branches above.

As soon as they were up, a group of dark creatures came into the clearing. "Mamamia…" whispered Mario. They looked like Heartless from a game Michael had played called Kingdom Hearts. They were bigger than how he remembered. Seemed to be searching for something. Held his breath and strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"So we have to find that kid right?"

"Yeah, and when we do we are supposed to take him to Morgan. I don't know about you, but I could really use the praise we'd get if we found him. Morgan would probably promote us to captain or something for that brat."

Michael leaned in closer. He lost his footing on the branch and began to fall. Michael started to yell. The blood starting to rush to his head and he found himself wondering if he was going to die. He saw Mario and Robert reaching out for him but he was too far down. The creatures at the bottom looked upwards and saw him falling.

Then the Great Deku Tree brought it's branch down and caught Michael. It lowered it's leaves as Michael landed to soften the impact. The creatures had obviously seen him and were preparing to chop the Deku Tree apart to get to him. They came with axes and began to set fire to the tree's bottom. The large tree shook with pain, and dropped Michael who then plummeted to the ground.

The fall was not from that high up, but it did hurt Michael and he found it hard to get up to face the monsters in front of him. They started to surround him. Mario leapt from the top of the tree with a "Whu Hoo!" and landed on one of the Heartless. He pulled a large hammer seemingly out of nowhere and proceeded to smash the heads of the oncoming creatures.

Mario managed to fight some of them off but Michael knew they would soon overcome them. Mario jumped next to Michael and he had a look of distress on his face. He knew what was about to come. Michael looked up to see the Great Deku Tree on fire and writhing in pain. Michael couldn't bear to see it like this. The Deku Tree raised one of it's only branches that were not completely ablaze and brought Robert to the ground.

Robert started to cry. Michael couldn't blame him because he knew that there was no saving the Great Tree now.

Heartless came up from behind the others with bows aimed at the three companions. The leader who did not look like the rest then spoke up.

"Drop your weapons. Now, or we will shoot the both of you!"

))))) Finally finished chapter five  The heartless will not be the main enemy of the story but they will play a part. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and even if you are not, tell me what you think! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

They had no choice. They would have to go with the heartless. Mario let his gigantic hammer drop to the ground, and moved towards the heartless with his hands up. Robert and Michael followed suit. Soon they were tied up and forced to walk. Michael wondered where they were going and whispered as quietly as he could to Mario who shrugged. The leader's voice sounded as he appeared from behind them.

"We are going to our ship, where we have arranged for you to meet with our leader. He is very interested in talking to you, and will be very upset if you do not comply."

"Anda what are youa planning to do with us after that?"

"We will not harm you as long as you cooperate with us." He paused to wipe sweat off his black forehead. "After we walk a bit further, we'll rest until tomorrow morning. Our ship is too far away now, and there are too many things in these woods to be traveling in the dark."

Michael knew the man was lying. They planned to kill Mario and Robert regardless of whether or not he met with their leader. They walked for what seemed like forever, until the leader of the heartless commanded them to stop. They made sure that the three of them were securely tied up before proceeding to set-up their tents.

Mario then spoke to Michael silently. "Don'ta you tella them that you don't know how the gama ends. They'lla kill us all!"

Michael nodded and looked over to Robert. He was crying still. Michael tried to console him by telling him that they'd get away and get the heartless and Morgan back. It seemed to calm him down. Robert blinked a few times to get the tears out of his eyes. He looked up to see dark figure moving around behind the bushes. Robert nudged the other two. The thing was moving closer to where they sat. It hid behind a bush and whispered, "You three. Are you alright?"

Michael recognized the voice as the Prince of Persia's.

"Yeah, but they have us tied up. We can't get away."

"Don't worry I'll come back during the night and rescue you. Just sit tight and don't panic."

With that, the Prince fled into the forest until he could not be seen. Michael was relieved. They now had a chance of escaping. He let out a sigh and looked up. The heartless leader was standing right there.

"Well, don't you look comfortable? Kind of suspicious if you ask me. Get over here!"

He snatched up Robert and said, "Now if you get any bright ideas about escaping; we'll have your little friend!"

"No!" yelled Michael and Mario in unison. The leader only laughed and took Robert into his tent.

As the sun set, the heartless began to make a meal over the fire they built. They had made all sorts of food and were hungrily eating. The leader had given the others permission to untie one of them to eat. Michael ate the food he was given but did not eat any more. The food did not taste very good to him. Most of it was burnt and the things that weren't might have tasted better if they were. Michael was hurried back, and tied up once more. They untied Mario who then had a chance to eat. Michael had never seen a person eat so much, so fast! It was almost comical as Michael looked on to see the heartless with surprised looks on their faces.

Mario showed no signs of stopping, but was forced from the table and tied up again.

"That guy will eat our entire supply if we're not careful!"

Mario turned around to reveal his smile and a face covered in food. He had noticed Michael's staring and yelled out for a napkin. One of the heartless ran over with one and threw it at him. Mario looked at the napkin and then back at the heartless.

"Please? My arms are tied up."

The heartless sighed and picked up the napkin. He wiped Mario's face roughly and when he got all the food off he stormed off back to the fire. All the other heartless laughed loudly at the returning soldier. Michael could see the heartless's face turn from black to pink. Mario looked back and gave Michael a goofy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Michael normally would have found this funny, except he could not bring himself to laugh at a time like this. How would they get away and save Robert? Maybe the captain already knew about Prince in the woods. They would need a miracle now to save them.

The fire died downed after a while and most of the heartless started towards their tents. Prince was hiding with the trees looking at the scene below. "Getting that kid out of the tent is going to make it more difficult," he thought, "Nevertheless this should be easy." He slowly made his way to the encampment, so not to catch anyone's attention. He crept up to the tent where Robert was kept. He could see the shadow of the captain being cast against the side. He seemed to be getting into some sort of bed he had made.

Prince waited for a while until he was sure that the captain was asleep. He looked around to see if anyone was in front of the tent. He pulled open the flap and entered. Robert wasn't there. He saw the captain curled into a ball trying to keep warm under his blanket. Suddenly Prince heard a small scratching sound. He looked to his right and saw a chest. Keeping his eye on the leader he went over to it. He flipped open the lock and opened the lid. Robert was lying there all tied up and gagged. Prince put his finger to his lips and began to untie him.

They both started to creep out of the tent when they heard a groan behind them. They both turned around to see the leader sit up and open his eyes. The captain immediately knew what was going on and yelled for his soldiers. Prince and Robert both ran as fast as they could. They came up upon Michael and Mario. Prince took out his knife and cut the ropes. He helped both of them up and they escaped into the darkness.

"No!" they could hear the leader yell behind them along with many obscenities. They four of them kept running as quickly as they could no longer see the encampment. Suddenly Mario ran into something. "Ouchie wa wa!" was all he could make out before he was knocked flat on his back. Michael looked up and saw what had hit Mario. It was a large plant type thing with a top that opened up to reveal several rows of sharp teeth. The plant lunged forward to bite Michael but Prince pushed him out of the way. He fell to the ground and hit his head on something hard. His vision started to darken and the last thing he saw was Mario smashing the plant's head with another hammer. "Where does he keep getting those things!" Michael wondered before he slipped into unconsciousness.

))))))) The eighth chapter should be done soon and I think it will be pretty good. Now, that I'm writing more and more of this story I have a better idea of where it's going and I might not be able to put in all the characters you want. Sorry! Still, feel free to tell me where you think they could go and I'll try my best to put them in the story, even if just for a few lines. Also Clockwerk, I know exactly where Fayt is coming in now, and I can tell you that he'll be there soon! One more thing, if you could check out my other story called "Dead Night" and tell me what you think that'd be great! Anyways that's all folks and don't forget to review the story people!


	8. Chapter 8

Michael awoke but didn't open his eyes. Had it all been a dream? He didn't want to find out, but he found himself opening his eyes anyways. His vision was blurry and it took a while for him to clear it. He saw the blue sky above him and the clouds moving. He put his hand down to help himself up and felt the cool grass. It wasn't a dream.

Mario and the Prince weren't around. He only saw Robert out of the corner of his eye. Robert must of noticed he was up because he rushed over with a smile on his face. "Hey Michael! Glad to see you're okay. You have to come see this! Follow me, the others are just over this way!" Michael got up slowly, with Robert's help, and felt the back of his head. It hurt a lot and felt like there was a bump forming. He sighed and jogged to where Robert had vanished. The two of them came into another clearing and Michael saw a large metal ship in front of him. Prince seemed to be talking to another person who Michael did not know. Mario was next to them, listening and nodding his head about something.

The closer Michael got to the three of them the more he saw the new person. He was a man. He had blue hair and some kind of vest on. Michael looked more closely at him and realized who it was. "Hey aren't you Fayt? From Star Oceans till the End of Time?"

Fayt looked at him strangely. "I don't know what you mean by "Star Oceans till whatever you just said, but yes, my name is Fayt."

Michael mentally kicked himself_. Of course he doesn't know what I'm talking about. He isn't from my world._

"My name is Michael."

"Well nice to meet you but we are in a bit of a hurry. Morgan's men will find us soon."

"You know about Morgan too!"

"Yes. Everyone knows about him. No one in our galaxy is safe. But we can talk about this later."

They all moved onto the ship and Michael was astounded by the technology. Not that he was in any way a person who would know anything about it. "So, where's Sophia, Cliff and the others?" Fayt let himself down into the chair of the cockpit. "Again I'm not quite sure how you know about them, but they are not with me right now. They're back at Earth waiting for you. The leaders say that you can help us, but I'm not sure how."

Michael felt sick to his stomach. "I… um… I can't help you."

"What?"

Michael and the others all told the story. When they were done, Fayt sat back into his chair. He was shocked. "So you know all that happened between me and the creator?"

Michael nodded. "Well I don't care. My orders are to take you back to Earth, so that's what I'm going to do."

Michael looked out the window of the cockpit. He could see the stars zooming past at an incredible speed. He watched them and wondered what it would be like to visit Earth this far into the future. He found it confusing how there could be two Earths.

"Prince could you please explain to me what is going on? The time we had at Hyrule Castle was too short and I still don't understand."

"Yeah, just follow me. Maybe we can find a better place to talk."

Michael followed Prince into the corridor. They opened the first door on the left and found some chairs around a table. They both sat down and Prince began.

"So what is it you want to know?" He said as he placed his head on his hand.

"I want to know how I was brought here."

"Well like King Link said, you were brought here by his best magicians. I am not sure on the specifics but they got you here."

"And how is it that your world's future comes to my world in the form of games?"

"Well, it is not known exactly how it happens. The best theory we have is that somehow, our future comes to minds of game creators in the form of visions. They take these visions and make games."

"That sounds far-fetched." Said Michael who didn't look convinced.

"And awaking in another world doesn't? Anyways, it might not be the truth, it's the best explanation I can give you."

"What about games that do not happen in this world? Things that could not have happened because they were from the past?"

"Well, sometimes things from the past can become visions too. And as for the things that become games that do not happen here, are probably just other people in your world who try to make something entertaining to your people. They have no effect on our world and are just games."

"Also, when can I get home?"

"Maybe when we get to this 'Earth' that Fayt keeps talking about. Until then, you're stuck here."

Michael now knew everything he really wanted to know. "Okay, I think I'm done. Lets head back to the front." Prince rose up. "Hey, Prince. What's your real name?"

"My real name? It's Daemon. Why?"

"No reason, never heard anyone say it before that's all." Michael felt the ship rumble and then bump which almost made him lose his balance. A voice came out of somewhere. Michael looked up to see a little grey box tucked away in the corner of the room.

"_Michael and Prince, come to the exit of the ship. We have teleported onto Earth."_

Michael was surprised at the speed of which they arrived. It must have not been that far away. Michael and Daemon both made their way to the exit and they met up with the others outside.

"Welcome to Earth my friends!" Fayt raised his arms and spread them to show his planet.

Michael couldn't believe it. Was this really the future of Earth? There were car-like ships flying above him and the people were wearing a much different fashion than what he was used to.

Fayt brought them to a building with a large staircase in front of it. "This is where our leaders are. They want to speak to you," said Fayt. They went up the staircase. Michael started taking faster and shorter breaths. He was not as in shape as the others and the steep staircase was very long. When they finally got to the top, Fayt took out some kind of key card and slipped it through a slot on the wall. Michael couldn't see much because he was bent over, trying to catch his breath. A small light shot of a hole that appeared to scanned Fayt's face. The little hole closed and the door unlocked. Daemon opened the door and stepped inside. Everyone else followed the prince, while Michael thought to himself.

_How am I going to tell them that I can't help?_

)) There is the eighth chapter of Game Tale. Hope you like it! If it is still not long enough, just let me know and I'll do my best. I'm thinking up some ideas for the story right now and Michael should have a weapon soon.


End file.
